legendary_heirsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tanya Sloan
Tanya Sloan '''- jest Żółtą Zeo rangerką i zastępczynią Aishy Campbell . Zordon wybrał ją jako rangerkę gdy Tanya była dzieckiem i kiedy Aisha postanowiła odejść , Tanya musiała się przestawić na współczesny świat. Tanya wraz ze swoimi broniła Angel Grove przed Mechaniczne Imperiuum , a potem przed Divatox.Tanya uczyła się sztuk walki od Tommy'ego i Adama . Tanya jest przyjaciółką Katherine Hillard,Tomm'ego Olivera,Rocky'ego DeStantosa,Billy'ego Cranstona,Jasona Lee Scotta i Justina Stewart.Tanya jest bliską przyjaciółką Adama Parka. Tanya jest I Żółtą Turbo Rangerką , ale gdy Dimitria zwolniła ją z obowiązku rangerki Tanya wybrała na swoją następczynię Ashley Hammond.Tanya jest matką Luny Sloan. Tanya jest świetną piosenkarką. Biografia Mighty Morphin Kiedy '''Mistrza Zła cofnął czas i sprawił, że wszyscy Rangersi stali się bezradnymi dziećmi, zostali wysłani w czasie, aby zebrać fragmenty mistycznego przedmiotu zwanego Kryształem Zeo . Obecna Żółta Rangerka , Aisha Campbell , została wysłana do Afryki , gdzie spotkała lwa , a później została uratowana przez dziewczynę o imieniu Tanya Sloan. Choć znalazła swój podkryształ Zeo, Aisha chciała zostać w Afryce, aby pomóc chorym zwierzętom, więc Tanya zgodziła się wrócić do teraźniejszości na jej miejsce. Zeo Kiedy pięć podkryształów Zeo zostało w końcu ponownie zjednoczonych, a manipulowanie czasem przez mistrza Zła zostało cofnięte, Tanya odkryła, że wraz z innymi rangersami ponownie stała się nastolatką.Będąc najbardziej niedoświadczona w grupie,w krótkim czasie uznano , że moce Tanyi pójdą do Billy'ego Cranstona , jednak odmówił, ponieważ czuł, że spełnił swój cel, chociaż zaproponował, że rzeczywiście przejmie te moce, jeśli Tanya nie zrobi tego i nie spodoba jej się to zadanie.Jednak Tanya stała się Żółtą Zeo Rangerką Tanya rozpoczęła swoją podróż jako jedna z z najnowszych członków zespołu Power Rangers, podczas gdy musiała poradzić sobie z inwazją M'echanicznego Imperium' , a także jej świat wywrócił się do góry nogami , gdy musiała pozostawić swoją oś czasu wchodząc do lat 90 do Angel Grove.Aby pomóc jej poradzić sobie z tymczasowym miejscem pobytu , Katherine Hillard przekonała swoich rodziców, by pozwolili Tanyi zostać u niej. Na szczęście Tanya szybko dostosowała się do nowego stylu życia i zaczęła uczyć się sztuk walki od Tommy'ego Olivera i Adama Park . Dołączyła do drużyny softballu Angel Grove jako miotacz.Przez krótki czas umawiała się ze złym chłopakiem o imieniu Shawn , ale zerwała z nim z powodu jego złego stosunku do niej. W końcu później postanawiają zostać przyjaciółmi. Była także świetną piosenkarką, a jej wakacyjna praca jako DJ 'ka zainteresowała firmę nagraniową. Przypuszczalnie zaakceptowała ich umowę nagraniową po zaprzestaniu bycia rangerką. Ponadto, pomimo braku formalnego wykształcenia, ujawniła się jako jedna z najmądrzejszych z Power Rangersów , szybko rozwiązując tajemnice , które wprawiały ją w zakłopotanie. W końcu okazało się, że jej prawdziwi rodzice byli odkrywcami, którzy opuścili ją w Afryce, szukając „'Lost Tiki of Auric'” na legendarnej wyspie Mysterio. Po otrzymaniu listu od swojego starego plemienia i Aishy udało jej się ich znaleźć i uratować. Dowiedziała się, że „Lost Tiki” była w rzeczywistości postacią starożytnego bohatera, Aurica Zdobywcy , którego opiekę włożyła w ręce Jasona Lee Scotta , który wówczas służył jako Złoty Ranger. Turbo Kiedy zła kosmiczna piratka - Divatox zagroziła wypuszczenia potwora Maligore'a i poślubienia go , Tanya i inni rangersi przyjęła nowe moce Turbo i stała się Żółtą Turbo Rangerką. Tanya zdobyła zorda Turbozorda Gwiezdną Wydmę. Tanya kontynuowała walkę z Divatox,po ukończeniu szkoły średniej ona oraz Adam,Tommy i Kat przekazali swoje moce godnym następcom. Tanya wybrała, jako swoją następczynię , cheerleaderkę w Angel Grove, Ashley Hammond , aby kontynuowała obowiązki Żółtej Rangerki , podczas Tanya wróciła do śpiewania. Dziedzictwo Mocy Tanya została opisana w kronice historii Power Rangers opracowanej przez Tommy'ego Olivera wkrótce po tym, jak założył on Dino Rangersów , która została znaleziona przez powstający zespół Rangersów w Dino Lab . Super Megaforce Tanya powróciła jako Zeo Rangerka wraz z Rocky'm , Adamem , Trey'em i Kat , jako część armii Legendarnych Rangersów , dowodzonej przez Tommy'ego jako Zielonego Mighty morphin Rangera , który pomógł Mega Rangersom raz na zawsze pokonać Armadę , walcząc w wielkiej bitwie z setkami X Borgów i dziesiątkami Bruiserów . Heritage / Legendary Kilka lat później Tanya , utrzymuje dobre relacje ze swoją dawną drużyną w czasów gdy byli rangersami . Tanya prowadzi normalne zwykłe życie . Ale Tanya nie utraciła mocy Rangersi i w razie potrzeby w chęcią wróci do obowiązku rangersi. Tanya parę razy pomogła drużynie Heritage . Tanya pomogła wiele rzeczy zrozumieć Cerinie jako bohaterka. Okazuje się , że Tanya ma córkę Lunę i jak się okazuje ojcem jej córki jest Adam . Tanya wyjawiła , że ona i Adam byli tylko przyjaciółmi a później coś pomiędzy nimi zaszło. Osobowość Tanya odważna i lojalna, zawsze była wielka. Jest bardzo lojalna wobec przyjaciół i uwielbia muzykę. Jest świetną piosenkarką i dobrze gra na pianinie. Tanya jest bardzo wysportowana. Jest bardzo dobra w karate , a czasami w łyżwiarstwie figurowym. Umiejętności *'Sztuki Walki' - dzięki treningom karate Tanya stała się dobra w sztukach walki nie tylko w walce ze złem. *'Zwiększona Zwinność' - Tanya jest niezwykle zwinna i przebiegła. *'Zwiększona Siła' - jako , że Tanya jest wysportowana jest również silna fizycznie. *'Celność' - jako rangerka Tanya umie celnie strzelać bronią. *'Dowództwo' - gdy nie ma Tommy'ego i Adama w pobliżu Tanya wie jak dowodzić drużyną. Żółta Zeo Rangerka Zordy : *Zeozord II *Super Zeozord II Arsenał : *Komunikator *Zeonizery *Zeo Pistolet *Zeo Ostrze *Zeo Nunchaku Mocy *Zeo Motocykl II Zółta Turbo Rangerka Zordy : *Turbozord Gwiezdna Wydma Arsenał : *Komunikator *Turbo Morfer *Auto Blaster *Turbo Ostrze *Turbo Gwiazdo Kastety *Turbo Nawigacja *Żółty Turbo Gokart Ciekawostki *Tanya tak naprawdę ma na imię Kenia. *Tanya zastąpiła Billy'ego jako rangerka , co czyni Tanyę pierwszą zastępczą rangerką. * Tanya jest drugą rangerką, która zastąpiła poprzednią rangerką jej przypadku to ona zastąpiła Aishę *Tanya była blisko wśród swoich przyjaciół z Adamem i później się okazało , że ma z nim córkę Lunę.